whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Eleanor Johnston Hodge
Eleanor Johnston Hodge was a former Archon of the Camarilla who married J. Benison Hodge, the Cainite Prince of Atlanta. She was destroyed by the Sabbat during the siege of Atlanta in 1999. Biography Eleanor was a classic pale Irish-English beauty with high cheekbones, silky white skin and stunning green eyes. She resembled a lioness, all strength and intelligence. Her hair streaming down her back nearly brushing the ground when unbound (which was rare). Embraced by Justicar Baylor, Eleanor (like her namesake "Eleanor of Aquitaine") always knew she would be a prize to anyone strong enough to conquer her indomitable will and out-duel her rapier wit. When she was brought to the Ventrue by Baylor, that will and wit were turned to a greater purpose. She was finally a powerful woman in a man's world. She enjoyed exploring her new-found powers and flexing her vampiric might, discovering the delicate uses of her abilities to work great changes. The only man placed anywhere near her in power was J. Benison. As Archon, she technically overruled him, but in reality she was terrified of the man who apparently did not fear her or her dred sire. She was incredibly impressed by Benison, whose knowledge of the classics and whose natural talent for debates was formidable. She never thought she would marry. However, when J. Benison proposed marriage to her, he did it with such guile and such business acumen she could not rationally refuse. It was a perfect merger of their spheres of power. Although her sire didn't take the news well, and Eleanor now hates Baylor for removing her title as an Archon just because she married Benison. In truth, she wouldn't have agreed to the marriage if she had known it would have cost her position. Eleanor and the Prince have never shared blood, but they often feed together. Perhaps because of her feeding appetites, Eleanor has always been a proponent of civil rights. Her actions behind the scenes are what made J. Benison finally relent to the civil rights movement in Atlanta. That, and the fact that she manipulated him into challenging Thelonious into a duel. It is worth mentioning she also conducted a secret love affair with her progeny and favorite of the moment, Benjamin. She does all she can to conceal this from J. Benison, for she knows he would destroy Benjamin if he ever knew. Eleanor is a master manipulator, she speaks quietly, with a soft genteel southern accent, and even when she's angry or upset, she uses the same soft tone but just insert steel under the silk. She always looks down on everyone because she's used to being in charge and wont take guff from anyone. She knows she is beautiful and wears "proper" clothes at all times, usually fashion that was popular in the 1980s. She dislike business fashion of the modern times (especially on women) and will often ask her business subordinates to wear a dress when visiting her. Final Death In 1999 the feud between Thelonius's anarchs and Eleanor's husband had taken such proportions that justicar Pascek sent one of his trusted archons to deal with it. The prince nearly came to blows with the archon Julius at the Elysium, but their altercation was interrupted by a massive use of the discipline Obtenebration and a swarm of Szlachta ghouls. The pair joined forces to drive off the Sabbat attack, and were marginally successful, but the surprise strike had been too well coordinated to be beaten - as such the elders could only retreat to fight another night. In the struggle that ensued, Eleanor was destroyed by Greek fire while trapped under a colossal door wooden door, shattering whatever was left of the Malkavian prince's sanity. Benison's subsequent use of Dementation warped reality around the battlefield, and many Tzimisce Szlachta were killed in the mayhem. Through this event, however, Prince managed to escaped with his unlife, though he would not survive for much longer. Character Sheet EleanorWTO: Necropolis: Atlanta, p. 109-111; 115, 116 Sire: Baylor Nature: Traditionalist Demeanor: Traditionalist Generation: 7th Embrace: 1864 Apparent Age: 28 Physical: Strength 3, Dexterity 4, Stamina 3 Social: Charisma 4, Manipulation 5, Appearance 4 Mental: Perception 4, Intelligence 5, Wits 4 Talents: Alertness 3, Brawl 1, Dodge 2, Intimidation 5, Intrigue 4, Intuition 4, Leadership 4, Subterfuge 4 Skills: Etiquette 4, Firearms 2, Performance (Dancing, Music) 3, Security 2, Stealth 4 Knowledges: Camarilla Lore 4, Finance 4, Investigation 4, Law 3, Linguistics 3, Kindred Lore 2, Politics 4, Spirit Lore 1 Disciplines: Auspex 2, Celerity 4, Dominate 5, Fortitude 3, Obfuscate 1, Potence 2, Presence 5, Protean 3 Backgrounds: Allies 3, Contacts 5 (Government), Herd 4, Influence 5, Resources 5, Retainers 3, Status 4 Virtues: Conscience 2, Self-Control 5, Courage 4 Morality: Humanity 5 Willpower: 9 Blood Requirement: African-American men References * , p. 177, 261, 349 * , p. 30, 254 * Category:Ventrue (VTM) Category:Seventh Generation vampires Category:Archons